User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived here. Star Trek vs. Star Wars comment Yo, Alan. Just a question regarding your comment on the Vfd regarding the Star Trek versus Star Wars page: I did initially remove the content of the article and moved the discussion at Vfd to Possible copyright infringements, but according to the user who posted it, material at Wookieepedia is under the GDFL copyright license. Since I have absolutely no clue about all the things which copyrights restrict, Does this mean it's still a copyvio here on MA? --From Andoria with Love 04:03, 15 July 2006 (UTC) This is Janeway4497, i normally do as what you reccomended, but i frogot. Thank you for your help. 70.48.114.220 01:53, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Sisko Pic I see that the pic sisko2375.jpg was reverted by you. I see you making other changes to the page, but please understand that I'm just trying to use my graphics editing capability to make the image properly viewable. The raw screen cap is just too dark to view. I don't want to get into an editing war. --Bfgreen 02:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) * What are you talking about? you might want to check the history, all I did was add a category to the image. however, since you brought it up, the image is now much too bright. Aside from not looking *natural* its looks almost washed out, I see no enhancements in what you did. --Alan del Beccio 02:11, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Tret's Species Re: i'm perfectly capable of fixing my own links after moving pages if I'm allowed to finish one job at a time :Yeah, but the problem initially arose as I was working through those and fixing the links in the first place to at least make them correct. When I started, you'd last done anything with those pages about 30 minutes before, so when I saw the broken links, I started to change them, and as I was doing so, that was when you starting moving the pages and changing them around. So, we ended up working at cross purposes for a few minutes there. -- Sulfur 02:31, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :: As I said, when doing what I was doing, you can really only do one thing at a time, esp. when you are going back and getting quotes, screencaps, etc..and hence why it looks as if I am inactive at times. This stuff happens when you multi-task an entire episode and when you make contributions that go above and beyond the cosmetics. Also, my original point being: if I break links in a delete or page move I will correct them, it's all part of the job-- otherwise it become rather difficult to work when you get edit conflicts while doing site/page maintenance. --Alan del Beccio 02:39, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Life span Nice work on the Life span article! -- Renegade54 20:43, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Parodies page separation Heya, Alan. Would you care to do the honors and split up the Star Trek parodies article as you suggested on the Vfd? I'm not 100% sure how to do it myself, and after last night, I dare not attempt it. But I do think splitting it up really is the best way to handle the increasing length of that article as well as the Star Wreck page. --From Andoria with Love 00:42, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :(Continuation from above) Actually, would it just be okay if the article was split up simply using copy and paste? If so, I can certainly do that, but if several merges are required, then I'll leave to you. --From Andoria with Love 22:58, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :: I think cut and paste is fine in this case as long as the page remains a "hub" and as long as we are not deleting any history...have done similar stuff in disambiguating pages in the past, including Unnamed Romulans, etc. --Alan del Beccio 23:00, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::Just for the record, i have already left one addition split off from the hub, via a disambiguative title -- Star Trek parodies (Star Wreck) seemed large enough to carry its own. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:03, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Re@Alan – Alrighty, I'll get on that then. Thanks! Re@Mike: Can't that be moved to Star Trek parodies (literature)? (reply on my talk page please) --From Andoria with Love 23:05, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Solar System Poster Hi Alan! The Solar System Poster arrived today. If you are interested in what is depicted, join IRC or contact me per e-mail (the address is all over ex-astris-scientia). Just wanted to let you know ;-) --Jörg 19:43, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :IRC and I'll explain! ;-) --Jörg 23:27, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Image citations, etc That seems highly ungrateful! I went out of my way to provide this site with screencaps. It's the last time I'll be doing that, that's for sure! What's to stop you from adding the citations yourself if you see it as such a high priority - pure laziness? I'm no longer interested in Trek, anyway, and only continue to contribute here to help out without watching any of the old, boring series again. There are far more members of this site who are obviously interested in Trek and have more time in their days. Sorry, but I do neither. --Defiant 00:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :I know that laziness is hardly true of you. However, frankly, I couldn't think of any other reason why you didn't just add the image citation, etc. to the image yourself instead of making the extra step to contact me about it before the information was added to the image page, adding an additional step in proceedings and wasting time by doing that. Honestly, much of my above comment seems pretty silly - it's not the purpose of this site to provide users with gratitude, nor do I expect that (most of the time). I guess I was just tired, my apologies. Had I not been sleepy, I would not have been making such irrational statements and certainly would not have expected gratitude. I agree that you do go out of your way to provide valuable contributions to MA, keep up the good work. :) --Defiant 12:13, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Skrreean skin condition I apologize for not following proper procedures when removing the information regarding the Skrreean skin condition; it won't happen again. I honestly didn't see the scene you mention when I watched the episode recently. Perhaps it was cut in syndication? --Shawn81 08:12, 15 September 2006 (UTC) * No Prolem. If you saw it on SpikeTV, the chances are very good that it was cut. Otherwise, I will check my DVD to confirm the dialogue and move the text accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 13:35, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ** I did indeed see it on SpikeTV. I should've realized the scene was simply cut; on more than one occassion I have been reading an episode's entry in The Nitpicker's Guide and noticed a reference to a scene that was not in the episode. --Shawn81 01:50, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Boeing 747 I am curious why you moved "747" to "Boeing 747". As you can see on the talk page, I tried to do that two months ago, but I was shot down. There is no canon reference to the "Boeing" part, they only called it a 747. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:28, 19 September 2006 (UTC) * The same can be said about 99% of the vehicles and craft in Category:Earth vehicles. With that said, what other kind of "747" is there? --Alan del Beccio 00:32, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Hey, I agree, but when I tried to do it myself, the community shot me down. There isn't another 747 aircraft that I can think of, and I know my aircraft VERY well. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:33, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Re:Image delete The image was kept because – if memory serves me correctly – a 2/3 consensus to delete the image was not reached. Nobody brought the copyright issue after I said if it were a copyright violation, it would have to be deleted. There was no discussion on copyright after that, so I figured, "okay, whatever, I'll just go by the vote". And the reason I didn't add it to anything (namely, the John Harriman or Alan Ruck articles) is due mainly to my own incompetence (which seems to be a major issue recently), but also because I really don't think the image belongs here. --From Andoria with Love 04:00, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I always assumed that if you (Shran) thought it was a copyvio, you would put it up for that. Why were you thinking we would? --OuroborosCobra talk 11:58, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Many, many apologies Hey, Alan... you may have noticed you were briefly banned. Sorry about that, man; I meant to ban that Genghis Khan vandal, but I must have clicked on the block link next to your name by accident and didn't realize it until I checked the recent changes. Needless to say, the folks on IRC are having a good laugh about it. Again, though, I sincerely apologize for that screw-up. --Your humble servant, Shran :P 03:32, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, we have been laughing long and hard at Shran. It has been a fun night, thanks to this. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:13, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :: Actually getting all these damn messages has been more annoying than something that apparently happened to me that I didn't actually notice. --Alan del Beccio 04:27, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Gas giant Hey, Alan. Great job with the gas giant article. I was wondering when someone with the capabilities would step up and fix that up. That's one less pna to worry about, woo-hoo! Again, well done. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:30, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Scrolling lists What is the purpose of the scrolling lists for appearances ? In my opion they are the perfect way to 'fuck-up' an article. (excuse the language) Personnally, I dislike to scroll within a page in which I am already scrolling, it makes reading an article very confusing. I compare this to like being forced to read a page fullscreen because someone thought that's what I would liked to do. An article reads much better without sub-frames in which you need to scroll to read its contents. Just my opinion. -- Q 13:43, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * First off, profanity of that sort is out of place on my talk page, and as well this site as a whole. With that said, simply put, scrolling lists help immensely in condensing space. It is equally unappealing to be forced to look at a ackwardly listed collection of episode names, especially when they take up a large chunk of the article. The alternative is to create a separate page, as was once done with the "list of Klingon appearances", after which, it was decided that having the scrolling list kept the list within the main article, and condensed the total space that was otherwise occupied by the list in question. --Alan del Beccio ** Well, I personally like a balanced page (text, pictures, whatever) then one with scrolling lists in them. In my opinion those lists disrupt a page text flow and distracts the reader. Then again, if the communitiy has decided to use them who am I to contradict them. -- Q 17:21, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ***We're moving away from the scrolling lists and towards the collapsible tree lists. See TNG recurring character appearances for an example, or Lorine Mendell. -- Renegade54 17:33, 28 October 2006 (UTC) **** Aha, that can be discussed elsewere ( not on Gvsualan's talk page because then he would probeably put his phaser on kill setting:) ) when necessary -- Q 17:00, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Background Information vs Behind the Scenes So, with your latest edit on "Arena", are you intending to change all of the "Background Information" sections to "Behind the Scenes" now, or was that something of an accidental change? The reason I ask is because that episode kinda sorta stands out with different section titles now, and secondly, because changing something like that should be dealt with in a consensus form, no? -- Sulfur 11:51, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks, and hello Wow, that was quick! I edited off and on at Wikipedia for at least six months before anyone noticed me. Thanks for the informational links; I'll look them over to see where (or if) they differ much from Wikipedia's. I probably won't be a regular here, though; I just happened to spot an error while looking something up, and I hate to edit anonymously... -- CWesling 00:20, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Welcoming message Thanks for welcoming me but I already have an account. Trueblue9999 21:58, 27 October 2006 (UTC) FL 940 As others have noted, "Boy, you're quick." My self-imposed PNA was/is explained in the Talk page. Thanks for the help on my modest addition. As regards this message, though, I would just as lief as sent it personal. Ever heard of Gmail? Go Tigers ('07) and good luck on your midterms. --GNDN 06:47, 1 November 2006 (UTC)(Idiot MI Lawboy) * That is about the most gibberish in one swallow I have ever consumed. --Alan del Beccio 06:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC) *Thanks, sport. --GNDN 07:15, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :*I'll add this, though. Your comment about my "giberish" might have been heartfelt or sarcastic. Either way, it was unwarranted. I have a certain amount of knowlege of TOS that I am happy to share with this endeavor, subject to the Wiki constraints. What I have contributed has either been supported by on-screen evidence or submitted with self-admitted reservations. To receive a response such as "That is about the most gibberish in one swallow I have ever consumed," is both insulting (to me), and counterproductive (to MA). Perhaps, Mr. Del Becchio, you should consider linking to an off-site email account to prevent gibberish such as mine making it to the MA screens. As for MA, you might moderate your tone so as to avoid the numerous vandals (such as the recent AIDS situation). A great many people have been following Star Trek (and science fiction), for a some time. I, for one, appreciate your contributions. Others, though, might be so put-off or angered by your editorial that untoward comments are added to MA. We all could benefit from a curtailing of the less-than-necessary exhibition of your obvious rhteorical skills. --GNDN 07:33, 1 November 2006 (UTC) (That's right, I signed it). :: Seriously, did you read what you first wrote me? What you said makes very little sense to me: "I would just as lief as sent it personal." Additionally, "Ever heard of Gmail? Go Tigers ('07) and good luck on your midterms." Where is this coming from? Finally, I really don't feel it is necessary to make a "public issue" (aka forum post) regarding a misunderstanding and or overreaction. Seems we could be a little more adult than that around here, considering vandalism has about zero to do with these topics and your forum post. --Alan del Beccio 08:09, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::Look at my submission at Ten Forward. If you would take the time to set up an e-mail address, this whole contretemps could have been avoided. As for the obvious Michigan references, maybe an adult could have surmised that these statements were made by one Michiganian to another whom made a point of his residency and educational staus on his user page. Once again, this matter would not be public if you had an e-mail account. Your edits were welcomed and warranted, sir; my comments on same were made necessary by your own choices. After al, you called me out. --GNDN 08:37, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Here are some simple thoughts for next time. A) Request my email if you wish to talk to me personally, or request to talk on IRC, not start a pubic forum about how I am responsible for vandalism or how you misread my comments; B) I got the Tigers reference, but the Gmail thing and midterms is about totally random, because I really don't see a clear statement from you regarding your residency that would have made me go "ah!", nor am I even in college anymore; C) I still don't know what "I would just as lief as sent it personal" means. See my point? Gibberish. --Alan del Beccio 08:48, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I wasn't clear on the meaning, either, so I looked it up: lief -- Renegade54 20:01, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Image uploads Hi Alan. I hadn't really made that clear in my earlier description of the situation, so just for your info - contributors from other language versions can't control which version they want to upload an image to. As I understand it, one of the upload pages just works as expected while the other one uploads any image to "en", without giving the contributor any way to choose. So, asking those contributors to take care of where they upload might be a little misleading to them... -- Cid Highwind 00:11, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :So once they upload it, can they tell where it went? --Alan del Beccio 00:45, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I guess they are redirected to the english image description page in that case - but I'll get back to you if I know for sure. If that's the case, though, it might still not help someone who doesn't speak a word of english. By the way, this seems to be one of the top priority things to fix at the moment, so I hope we won't have this problem much longer. -- Cid Highwind 10:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) : In which case can we just immediately delete images that have quite clearly come across the language barrier? --Alan del Beccio 23:24, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I've got no problem with that, personally, unless one of those images happens to be so good that we really want to keep it - unlikely, though. ;) Most of the images would just end up as orphans, anyway. -- Cid Highwind 23:35, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Ahem, the proble is the "miniupload" image upload page that one gets by clicking the "Insert Image" button on the edit page near the toolbar. It is hard coded to always POST to "/en/wiki/Special:MiniUpload". Unlike the normal image upload page, when the miniuplad is finished it simply closes the popup and adds the image wiki code to the page the user is editing. When the user clicks Save or Preview, it looks like the image upload failed to work on other language versions, the image is there but it is red linked. There is no obvious sign to an MA/de user, who is ignorant of the problem, that the image has been uploaded to MA/en. I think the users might believe that this is how it is supposed to work, that the link only produces the code and they still have to click the red link, which takes them to a normal upload page, to upload the image. Or something. --Bp 03:25, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia message Hi, Alan. I have received a message on my talk page at Wikipedia from someone using the name "Alan Del Beccio". However, for one, you already have an accoutn there as gvsualan, and two, the "d" in your name is lower-case, so I am assuming the person who sent me this message is an imposter. However, I need you to verify that it wasn't you before he is banned. --From Andoria with Love 08:43, 20 November 2006 (UTC) * No, that definitely wasn't me. I have the same user name across the board. --Alan del Beccio 16:54, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Alrighty then, sannse took care of it. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:41, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Deleting old image revisions Hey, Alan. I have been nominated by Bp, Cobra, and Tim to ask you to please stop deleting old revisions of the TAS images. Bp and Cobra find it insteresting to view the differences between VHS/DVD quality. Personally, I couldn't care less; like I said, I was nominated. So, um, if you could stop that, that would be great. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:02, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :In addition, deleting the old versions does not save any space on the servers. The files are still maintained there, so deleting them is not really giving us any advantage. I can see deleting some when we have 10 versions of an image, but when we have only 2 or 3 and they are not copyvios, why not leave them? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:05, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :: I uploaded them originally, now I'm deleting them. Simple as that. Seriously, you really need to find something better to do with your time....--Alan del Beccio 04:06, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :And we are asking you not to. We are asking nicely and politely. We have even given you a reason why we want the old revisions. Your method is to be rude. There is absolutely no reason for you to be rude. In fact, there is even a Memory Alpha policy I suggest that you re-familiarize yourself with. It has a section on having no offensive behavior. Your response is violating this. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:15, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :In addition, while you may have uploaded the images, they belong to the community, not you. 3 other users in the community have asked you to not delete the old revisions. While you are an admin, you are still bound by the same rules on meeting a community consensus that the rest of us are. Ignoring the community request, and continuing to delete the old revisions (a power only admins have) could be seen as misusing admin powers. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:51, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where do you think you can come off with this "holier than thou" attitude, but I am not being rude. I am contributing to this site, and I would suggest you might try it some time. Harassing me certainly doesn't qualify as contributing, or being polite. With that said, I am sincerely sorry you do not like me removing images I uploaded that were originally of very poor quality. No where in our policies does it state I''' cannot delete images '''I mistakenly uploaded, anymore than another user can request me to delete an image they uploaded on mistake. --Alan del Beccio 05:05, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Your response of: ::"Seriously, you really need to find something better to do with your time" :is what I am referring to. It was rude and uncalled for. The people that have made this request give their time to help better Memory Alpha, just like you do. We may not have the time or may not be as prolific as you, but that does not give you the right to respond that way to our request. If you do not want people like us here, then get ready to be alone here with just the vandals. In addition, you did not upload those images mistakenly. You uploaded them intentionally. That makes it a big difference then when a random user accidentally uploads a bad image. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:12, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::Guys, calm down, all of you. ;) :::What Alan is doing (deleting old image revisions) was necessary in the past, when we still needed to conserve as much disk space as possible, and I'm sure he's only doing this with the best intentions. However, it is no longer necessary, really - I just confirmed with Wikia that disk space is probably the least of all concerns, and they are even about to add a new feature that makes images "undeletable" (meaning they would still be saved somewhere, even after deletion). So I think it makes sense to handle past image versions just as past article versions from now on - don't delete, unless it's seriously vandalistic in nature. :::Additionally, and semi-related, I also think it is no longer necessary to "reduce image files" to an absolute minimum (and then delete the old image revision complete with references to the original uploader) - of course we don't need JPEGs several 100KB in size, but since the thumbnail images shown in the articles are reduced in filesize anyway, we can just keep a bigger original in the database. -- Cid Highwind 16:09, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Animated Series Canonicity Well I started adding the fact that Paramount seems to be considering the series canon in several articles. Didn't know how much of the old view I should leave in articles, so I slightly modified them to be in the past tense. Someone else can try to fix things for grammar, and if needs to be done, reduce the information further.Baggins 06:30, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Inter language links Hello, tnx for your message i would like to now what is exact syntax for the inter language links as wikipedia links doesn't work here and I failed finding them in source of english wikia. Please could you answer on my user talk page Regeards. Whisperer 16:07, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Some things to consider about large DVD caps * The best use of space for quality is the lowest compression at the native resolution. A 1024x768 single frame DVD cap is a waste of space because the DVD is encoded at 720x480. There is no new information in the extra disk space used. The 1024x768 version is just a stretched version of the 720x480 image. Its fine to use more disk space, but use it to lower the JPEG compression instead. The compression achieves it's results by throwing out information, so having a lower compression value increases quality. * The collage images that are made of multiple frames sometimes need to have the seams blended out. The easiest way that I have found is to use a fuzzy eraser on the edge of overlapping layer. * In reference to a disturbing conversation at the top of this page: Don't use MS-Paint for anything important, ever. : --Bp 02:16, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :: Thank you for the advice, suggestion and opinion. --Alan del Beccio 02:27, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ST III :) There aren't many of us who'd admit to III Search for Spock being a favorite. I actually sat through it a second time when I went to see it in release. LLaP, Kojiro Vance | Talk 18:01, 5 December 2006 (UTC) My user page Just wanted to thank you for fixing the link on my user page. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:38, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Linking to anon user contributions Just thought I would pass on a trick I have. I noticed you creating links to an anon's user contributions by using an external link. You can actually do it with an internal one, if you would like. Rather than: :User:123.456.789.012 You can use: : Just makes things shorter, and keeps it an internal link. I don't know that either of those really matter, but at least now you know that there is another way to do it (assuming you did not already know, if you did and are using an external for another reason, feel free to disregard). --OuroborosCobra talk 15:51, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Image name change request Since I have moved the Female Elysian Councilor out of Aquans and over to "Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)", I request a change of name for her image. Right now it is Image:Aquan Time Trap.jpg, I suggest that it be changed to Image:Female Elysian Councilor Time Trap.jpg.. Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:05, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Talk page indentation May I ask which way of indentation you are trying to change discussions to? :) For example, you made this edit earlier, after which my comments were using at least three different levels of indentation (0, 1, 4) instead of the one (1) before. It's suggested that every participant in a discussion uses one and the same level of indentation throughout, and that new comments are always added to the end. This makes it easy to follow discussions both chronologically (vertical) and by participant (horizontal). I think we were using this style for the last few years... -- Cid Highwind 03:50, 10 December 2006 (UTC)